


The Start to Something New

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Kensei is the current Captain of the ninth, M/M, Shinigami Academy, Shuhei is a student, Shuhei is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: The Captain of the Ninth hadn’t expected their mentorship to turn into something as intimate as this, but for the love of kami, Kensei wasn’t going to deny that this outcome felt amazing.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The Start to Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note, but Shuhei is 17 years old here.

“Easy does it kid.” Kensei soothed and ran his hands up and down Shuhei’s sides as the boy whimpered, wet eyes dazed as he fell back against the support the Visored’s muscular wall of a chest offered. “Breathe...in and out…you can do it. Come on Shu...do it with me. In...and out…” He whispered and watched as Hisagi sucked in a harsh breath and as ordered, shakily released it a few seconds later. Who knew that jerking off each other and cumming for the first time together would have gotten such a climatic reaction from his brat?  
  
“C-Captain Muguruma …” were the first words that Hisagi verbalized, but Kensei gently sshed the Shinigami Academy student and pressed an affectionate, lingering kiss to the side of the boy’s head. The Captain of the Ninth hadn’t expected their mentorship to turn into something as intimate as this, but for the love of kami, Kensei wasn’t going to deny that this outcome felt amazing. There would need to be a conversation later to clear up the air and make sure the kid really wanted this, but Kensei knew he already wanted this. Shinji would definitely look down upon him for this, but considering the ass knew before anyone else that the student had a massive crush on the current Captain of the Ninth, there was no true harm in it, right?  
  
“You good?” Kensei asked quietly, still rubbing and massaging the teenager’s sides, trying to help in any way he could to help Hisagi come down from his high. He had already cleaned them both with a box of tissues Shuhei kept in his dorm, but a shower still sounded like a good idea for them both. Now that was just giving the Captain more perverted ideas though... _take it slow..easy does it. Don’t want to overwhelm the brat._  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Hisagi whispered, his eyelids fluttering shut as he spoke and shifted to roll onto his side to better see Kensei to the fullest. They both had stayed mostly dressed during their foreplay but the front of Kensei’s outfit was open more than usual from all the earlier rolling around. Here he could completely see that tattoo that haunted his dreams and Kazeshini had taunted him repeatedly about it. Though he felt shy in his hero’s presence, Hisagi reached out to trace the older male’s tattoo with the tip of his fingertips. There was something so touching and intimate about the whole exchange and for that, Kensei found himself holding his breath, afraid to even move for fear that might ruin the peaceful moment.  
  
The knock at his door ruined it all.  
  
“Oi, Shu! You in there? Kira and I wanted to go get some drinks tonight and see if anyone else would join us!”  
  
Hisagi stiffened and like a frightened bunny, he hopped right off Kensei’s lap and patted his fabrics down, trying to get rid of all the creases that had formed. The look he gave the Captain said it all. They would have to continue this later.  
  
“Don’t get into trouble…” Kensei snickered under his breath and before Shuhei could retort, he pressed a sweet kiss to those delectable lips that he would surely yearn for later tonight. “See ya kid.”  
  
“Y-Yes sir…” Hisagi choked out, his heart beating too fast for comfort as he watched Kensei exit from the window. He had to give himself a second to breathe properly before he yanked his front door open before Renji had an opportunity to knock again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah...I’m here. I’ll come, alright...just uh...give me a second to change.” Hisagi mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, unaware that his throat was littered with bruising marks all over. Renji spotted it however and gave a weak nod, too startled by the fact that Shuhei had clearly been...well having some fun to put it simply.  
  
“Uh...of course...um, we’ll just meet you there!” Renji uttered only to charge off and leave Shuhei behind in the dust. God, he had to tell Kira about his suspicions!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017844) by [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei)




End file.
